


Domestícame.

by xnravel



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur activo, Bien gay, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Manu being a hoe, Slut!Manu, bestfriend au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel va al departamento de Martín en la madrugada por impulso para beber, pero al recibir un mensaje de Arthur decide visitarlo esperando a que Martín no se de cuenta, ¿qué podría salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestícame.

Domestícame [ArgChi - One shot]

El fresco aire de verano chocaba gratamente sobre su rostro, ventilando su cuerpo del calor infernal de esas fechas.  
Dio una calada de su cigarro, sintiendo el suave humo llenando su boca y dejándolo salir, la emanación gris parecía iluminar la noche con luna creciente para después disiparse en el aire de forma metafórica.  
Las pocas estrellas presente parecían parpadear en medio de la oscuridad infinita del cielo negro, sin embargo nunca desaparecían.  
Sabía que caminar solo a esas altas horas de la noche era algo sumamente peligroso y aún así lo hacía: la mente de Manuel era como el cielo, impredecible y sin fin.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, al irse sus padres por el fin de semana largo a Rancagua, había pasado a comprar un pack de cerveza a su quiosco favorito ya que ahí el dueño le vendía de todo sin preocuparse de su edad, y había comenzado a recorrer ese camino que ya lo tenía incrustado en sus pies.  
La casa de Martín no quedaba para nada lejos, simplemente a un par de cuadras, pero aún así fue hacia el paradero del transantiago sólo por la ansiedad de que un delincuente podría hacerle daño en el lapso de los veinte minutos que demoraría caminando.  
Sacó el cigarro de su boca y lo tiró a un basurero cercano.  
-Buenas noches -dijo pasando la tarjeta incluso si sabía que no recibiría respuesta del conductor.  
Había sólo una persona más en la micro, la cual iba durmiendo con su cabeza pegada a la ventana.  
Avanzó hasta el final y se sentó en el último asiento derecho al lado del vidrio trasparente.  
Se colocó sus audífonos y sacó su celular, eligiendo a De Saloon por excelencia y buscando el chat del argentino.

Manuel.  
《Voy a tu casa weón》  
Enviado en este momento, 1:43 a.m.  
Al terminar la canción recibió respuesta.  
Tincho.  
《Che al menos trae unas birras》  
Enviado hace 1 minuto, 1:45 a.m.  
Manuel.  
《Tampoco tan care raja como para invitarme solo sin llevar nada》  
Enviado en este momento, 1:46 a.m.  
Leído a las 1:48.

Bloqueó su celular y miró por la ventana. Siendo fin de semana largo, muchas personas se aglomeraban en bares y pubs, bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia para despertar en la mañana siguiente tirados en la calle, indignando a los transeúntes.  
No obstante, el chileno de cabello castaño no quiso aceptar ninguna propuesta de salida; algunos incluso le ofrecieron ir a la playa de Viña a tomar ya que no quedaba tan lejos, pero sencillamente no tenía las energías que se necesitaban para aventurarse tanto.  
Por consiguiente, sólo quiso dirigirse a la casa de su amigo extranjero para tomar un poco y pasar la noche. Esperaba hacer algo tranquilo y, en términos chilenos, bien piola.  
Paró la música y se quitó sus audífonos para tocar el timbre del bus en el paradero correspondiente.  
Sus zapatillas de lona gastada y sucia bajaron las escaleras, su propietario prosiguió a colocarse el gorro de su poleron canguro color azul.  
Su mochila negra, con algunos parches mal pegados y cosas escritas con corrector estaba acomodada en su espalda, llevando la cerveza dentro de una bolsa, una cajetilla de cigarros, mechero y ropa para cambiarse, más otras cosas.  
El bus paró y dio un salto hacia el piso.  
Manu llamaba al lugar de residencia del rubio "casa", pero en realidad era un conjunto de departamentos en un terreno, donde tenía patio y hasta una pequeña plaza.  
Al estar afuera sacó su celular, primero percatándose de que nadie sospechoso estuviese cerca y marcó al Tincho.  
-Weón -su voz sonó rasposa al no hablar en mucho rato-, ábreme el portón que estoy afuera ya.  
-Ahora voy -escuchó desde el otro lado y colgó.  
Al pasar de los minutos, Manu pensó seriamente en fumarse otro cigarro ya que el argentino no mostraba ningún rastro de asistencia.  
Al estar llamándolo de nuevo, vio una cabellera rubia caminar hacia él.  
Hernández tenía puesto un poleron negro que seguramente a él le quedaría gigante, y pantalones comunes puestos.  
-Che, ¿me extrañaste?  
-¿Qué tanto haciai culiao?  
Martín sonrió cómplice.  
-Este...jugaba una partida de LoL.  
-Rata de mierda -musitó con resentimiento.  
-Pasá rápido que viene la vieja esta y me reta -habló refiriéndose a la presidenta de los bloques, una anciana jubilada de ya ochenta años que apenas podía su propio cuerpo y no paraba de recitar el reglamento que cada residente debía seguir obligatoriamente. Ya habían tenido varios problemas con ella.  
Entró y sin esperar a su acompañante subió las escaleras para entrar a su departamento en el cuarto piso.  
Siendo su compañero de universidad en su primer año, de por sí ya pasaban tiempo juntos, pero ya que se conocían desde el liceo a los dos ser pertenecientes al lado humanista, se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro sin darse cuenta.  
-¿No hay alguien más? -preguntó, sintiendo los pasos del otro detrás suyo.  
-Vivo solo, y no creo que esté con una prostituta si ya estás vos.  
-No sería la primera vez que te cacho con una -se dio vuelta y golpeó su cabeza-. Y no soy tu puta.  
-Pero sos una zorra -dijo con burla-. Supe lo de Arthur de la facultad de leyes.  
Manu se sonrojó al recordar como tuvieron sexo en la biblioteca del edificio, intentando no hacer ruido.  
La luz del atardecer entraba por los ventanales, pero ellos no eran para nada ingenuos, por lo que ya estaban instalados en la parte trasera del segundo piso, donde los grandes muebles llenos de libros les tapaban de la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban estudiando. Manu no paraba de gemir por más.  
-Son weás que pasan -dijo con el entrecejo fruncido caminando.  
-A mí me pasa todos los días, fijáte -se burló con sarcasmo.  
-No es de tu interés, no te metai -cortó el tema poniendo punto final.  
Sólo se encogió de hombros.  
El santiaguino abrió la puerta ya entreabierta donde habitaba su amigo argentino.  
-¿Querés algo? -preguntó de forma educada.  
-Teni todo hediondo weón -fue su respuesta-, en serio no podi vivir sólo.  
-Vos vivis con tus viejos y tu habitación está peor que la mía -lo calló desde la cocina-. Tomá, se re nota que tenés hambre -le tendió un sándwich de queso con cecina, Gonzáles lo aceptó sentándose en el sillón principal prendiendo la tele.  
-¿Qué vay a hacer en las vacaciones? -hablaban de temas triviales, cómo qué harían el próximo fin de semana o si volverían a trabajar en una tienda cómo lo habían hecho en años anteriores.  
Dieron las tres de la mañana, Martín seguía en su partida de LoL que seguramente duraría más y Manuel estaba revisando su celular, yendo de app en app.  
"Mensaje de Arthur" Notificaba en la barra negra superior.  
Arthur.  
《¿Y qué haces?》  
Enviado hace 1 minuto, 3:01 a.m.  
Manuel.  
《Vine a la casa del Tincho a compartir, pero el culiao ni me pesca por estar jugando su cagá de juego》  
Enviado en este momento, 3:02 a.m  
Leído a las 3:02 a.m.  
Arthur.  
《Podrías venir a pasar el rato...ya sabes ;).》  
Enviado a las 3:04 a.m.  
La casa del inglés quedaba, literalmente, abajo de la de Martín, en el tercer piso.  
-Voy a ir a comprar cigarros -anunció, ya encendido-, ya vuelvo.  
-Trae una coca-cola de litro che -pidió sin despegar la mirada.  
-Ya, ya.  
Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul y salió.  
Al llegar abajo, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta, Kirkland ya estaba afuera esperándolo, fumando un cigarro apoyado en la baranda.  
-Hi -saludó con la mano.  
-Wena -se situó a su lado copiándole la posición y le quitó el cigarrillo al otro, rozándole la mano y situándose más cerca.  
Dio una calada y apenas expulsó el humo, Arthur se tiró hacia él.  
Lo besó con impaciencia, llevándolo hacia la pared color pastel de su morada.  
Las muñecas de Manu estaban sujetas en sus manos, cada una al lado suyo.  
Los sonidos no se hicieron de esperar, Manu botó el tabaco en el piso y quitó una mano para dirigirla a la entrepierna del mayor.  
Frotando por encima de su short de gimnasio color gris, logró producir una erección que chocaba en su propia entrepierna.  
Se agachó rápidamente, desabrochándole el pantalón corto y bajándoselo.  
El inglés no llevaba ropa interior.  
Pasó la mano tocando su carne dura y roja mientras Arthur acariciaba su mejilla; continuó llevando su mano a sus cabellos color chocolate derretido, enredando sus largos y blancos dedos en éstos.  
Manuel se dirigió a su miembro, chupando la punta primero mientras el rubio soltaba gemidos que pasaban desapercibidos.  
Comenzó a mover la cabeza del de abajo, para hacer regulares sus movimientos.  
Los minutos pasaban y Arthur cada vez estaba más cerca del clímax.  
-Ma...Manuel -gimió, con sus ojos cerrados en dirección hacia el cielo-, me voy a...ahhh -ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, Manu sacó el pene de su boca para masturbarlo afuera.  
-Dale no más -dio su permiso y la esperma contenida dentro de los testículos del ojiverde salió disparada al rostro de su compañero, quién tenía la boca abierta esperando a recibirla y sus ojos fijados en los del otro, quien ya los había abierto para observar la escena.  
Residuos de semen quedaron en su rostro, plasmándose en su boca abierta, donde limpió con su lengua; cabello y mejillas.  
[...]  
Rato después Manuel se encontraba en el baño limpiándose el líquido que salía de su trasero, Arthur estaba en la cama, desnudo y esperándolo.  
Tiró el papel higiénico ocupado al basurero, se lavó la cara y volvió a su antigua estancia, recostándose al lado y boca abajo.  
-¿Qué hora es? -dijo con voz ronca, medio dormido.  
-Las -revisó su celular, el cual estaba al lado- tres cincuenta y cinco.  
-¡Conchetumare! –se exaltó, había estado más de media hora fuera se la casa de su amigo y se sorprendería si Martín no dijera nada con respecto a eso-. ¡El tincho me va agarrar a chuchás!  
-Quédate. Puedes enviarle un mensaje diciendo que tus papás volverían antes y yo te llevo mañana en la mañana a tu casa. Así podremos seguir -dijo la última frase con un tono sugerente, dirigiendo su mano a su trasero, rozando su entrada.   
La oferta le tentaba.  
-No weón, gracias, pero ya vine así que pico -se excusó. Parándose buscó sus pantalones y sacó el celular para revisar sus mensajes.  
Tincho.  
《¿Sigues esperando a que te atiendan?》  
Enviado a las 3:20 a.m.  
Tincho.  
《Manu respondéme boludo》   
Enviado a las 3:35 a.m.  
Tincho.  
《¿Te voy a buscar? Me tenés re preocupado flaco》  
Enviado a las 3:41 a.m.  
Tincho.  
《MANU POR LA MIERDA》  
Enviado a las 3:49.  
Manuel.  
《Tenía los datos móviles apagado, tranqui que ya me voy》  
Enviado en este momento, 3:59 a.m.  
Leído a las 3:59 a.m.  
Tincho.  
《Menos mal que me contestás, iba a llamar a los policías si no volvías pibe》  
Enviado a las 4:00 a.m.  
《Jhldff si ya voy oh》  
Enviado en este momento, 4:01 a.m.  
Leído a las 4:01 a.m.   
Tincho.  
《Acordáte de la Coca》  
Enviado a las 4:02 a.m.  
Chucha.  
Por la rechucha.  
Se le había olvidado y no andaba con dinero encima.  
-Arthur...¿teni Coca-cola?  
[...]  
Subió de forma calmada ya que a duras penas podía mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo y tocó la puerta del departamento de Martín.  
-¡Flaco! -le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo cual hizo doler su cuerpo, mas intentó disimular- Pibe, nadie demora tanto comprando.  
-Al weón no le funcionaba el sistema -mintió descaradamente-. Tuve que esperar a que lo arreglara -le tendió la botella de litro, no completamente llena-. Y tenía sed.  
-Che tiráte otra historia -rió-. Ya, bebamos.  
-Por fin po.  
Sentados en el sillón dejaron sus celulares al lado y eligieron una película cualquiera, que probablemente no se vería de forma completa hasta el final puesto que se emborracharían con las latas de cerveza que cada uno tenía en sus manos, más las otras posadas en la mesa de centro frente a ellos.  
[...]  
-Che, y la flaca tenía un cuerpo re groso -hablaba Martín una hora después, borracho, sin embargo con una lata de cerveza en la mano donde tomaba sorbos-, y unas tetas pibe que –se mordía los labios mientras que con las manos simulaba la forma redonda de los pechos para expresarse.  
-Puta weón -su entrecejo estaba fruncido y él en el piso, bebiendo su cerveza de forma rápida-. ¿Qué queri que te diga? No me gustan las tetas po -alegaba-. Aweonao conchetumare.  
El rubio rió fuerte.  
-Flaco se me olvida que sos re puto. Decíme, ¿quién fue el último con quién te acostaste?  
Manuel respondió sin pensar.  
-¿Y qué weá te importa?   
Martín se acercó hacia el otro caminando en cuatro, acorralándolo contra la pared.  
-Fue el cejotas ese; Arthur -dijo con seguridad.  
El chileno se sonrojó más de lo que el alcohol le había ocasionado y colocó su mano en el pecho de su amigo para alejarlo, mas el otro no se movió.  
-Estay muy cerca -no dijo nada referente al comentario dado.  
-Lo supe cuando llegaste -siguió-. Tenías ese olor a sexo que ya conozco tanto en ti -comenzó a oler el cuello del castaño, dándole cosquillas con el aire exhalado-. Tus mejillas estaban rojas, tus pupilas re dilatadas y además -dirigió su mano a su cabello, acariciando un mechón-; tenías un poco de semen en tu cabello -le sonrió con victoria y Manuel recordando que Arthur se había corrido en su rostro tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire-. Y sí, también sospeché un poco antes cuando dijiste que saldrías pero, no me pediste las llaves de la reja para poder salir a la calle.  
-We-weón -tartamudeó nervioso-, ¡ya! ¡Si bajé y tuve sexo con él! ¿Tanto te importa? -dijo lo último inseguro, el alcohol lo tenía bastante afectado como para ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Martín seguía con esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando su dentadura perfectamente alineada y resplandeciente, llena de esa arrogante seguridad suya.  
-¿No crees que te pasaste? -su mano estaba sujetando su barbilla y miraba sus labios, para acercarse y volverlo a mirar a los ojos a través de sus rubias pestañas, pero más oscuras que su cabello-, viniste a la casa de tu amigo y terminaste desviándote para tener sexo con ese otro -sus labios se estaban rozando y lo próximo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible-. Deberías al menos recompensármelo.  
Y lo besó.  
Lo besó con tantas ganas y energías que Manuel creyó que le comería la boca de forma total.  
Pero lo último que pensó antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de borracho fue que el beso que Martín le había dado, fue uno de los mejores que recibió en su vida.  
Abrió su boca recibiendo la lengua de su visitante, chocando con la otra e intercambiando fluidos.  
Al separarse, los ojos de Martín estaban entrecerrados observándolo.  
-Ya sé por qué todos los pibes de la uni te desean tanto -dio un pequeño beso-, besas re bien.  
Manuel rió.  
-Para no estar acostumbrado a besar a minos tampoco lo haci nada mal -y ahora él tomó la iniciativa, lanzándose a Martín quien quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y él encima de sus piernas, pasando sus intranquilas manos bajo su polera sin mangas color gris.  
Los besos húmedos del ojiverde pasaron de su boca, por su barbilla hacia su cuello y pecho.  
Manuel se ocupó en frotar su mano contra la creciente erección del de abajo, sintiendo su larga y dura forma que no cabía en toda su palma.  
-Ahh pibe -gemía Martín pausando su tarea y levantando su cabeza-, seguí.  
Manuel desabrochó el pantalón del otro con las dos manos y sacó su miembro de la ropa que lo oprimía.  
La punta estaba totalmente mojada con el líquido blanco que ya era tan conocido para el más bajo, Manuel.  
El tronco estaba tan duro como una tabla y el prepucio cubría las venas que sobresaldrían al momento en el cual la mano huesuda del ojicafé lo habría bajado para tener una mejor vista.  
-Nunca te había visto caliente -murmuró él, burlándose de Martín-, eri más atrevido de lo que imaginaba.  
-Así que me habías imaginado -lo tomó de las caderas para bajarle sus pantalones y dejarlo en calzoncillos-, así de prendido por ti -tuvo que levantar la vista para poder ver su sonrisa cínica y ladeada, acentuando las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos.  
-No me digai que tú no me haz imaginado así, de esta forma -sus manos anteriormente en las caderas del próximo se movieron al pene que lo esperaba con excitación y lo masturbó de forma lenta-, culiao maraco -susurró en su boca agachándose y lo besó de forma profunda.  
El argentino mordió su labio y se separó para poder gemir de forma libre.  
Sus jadeos y bajos gemidos salían libremente de su boca, alabando a su amigo el chileno por hacer tan buen trabajo en estimularlo.  
-Sos re copado.  
-Cállate weón.  
Martín bajó la vista y la entrepierna de Manu, tapada con un boxer, estaba apretando su miembro mojado con pre-semen.  
Paró al de tez más tostada parándose y dejando al otro en el piso, confundido por su acción.  
Conchetumare...¿cómo no lo había pensado? Estaba masturbando a su amigo supuestamente heterosexual, ¿cómo eso no lo molestaría?   
Pero entonces sus falsas acusaciones pararon cuando dijo:  
-Che, vamos -y le tendió la mano.  
[…]  
Al estar tendidos en la cama, semidesnudos, Manuel bajo Martín y éste arriba de él sosteniendo su peso en sus fuertes brazos, besando sus labios mientras la tenue luz de la luna entraba por la ventana arriba de la cama, en el techo.  
Sólo podía distinguir a Martín por su blanca piel perteneciente a su cuerpo, el cual iba bajando por su pecho camino a su erección, dejando marcas moradas donde Arthur las había dejado antes.  
Como reclamando el territorio propio.  
Al llegar a su destino final, tomó el miembro en sus manos y lo metió completamente en su boca, creando obscenos sonidos al chupar de forma completa mientras lo sacaba.  
Ahuecaba sus mejillas al saborear su miembro como si fuese un caramelo sabor a mate; la ambrosía que tanto amaba Martín.  
Al estar completamente lubricada, volvió a subir, esta vez para crear un chupón alrededor de un lunar de Manuel que quedaba en su cadera, al lado del hueso izquierdo.  
Se paró para desnudarse de forma completa, quedando expuesto frente a los ojos del otro.  
Pensó que su cuerpo era perteneciente a esos famosos modelos de marcas conocidas por todo el mundo.  
Abriendo el cajón al lado de su cama, Manuel comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
¡Iba a tirar con su mejor amigo! ¡Su compadre! Habían sido amigos desde muchos años y todo lo que pasaron, fue para llegar a ese punto.  
No iba a negar que no había fantaseado con eso, pero al ser así de caliente el chileno, no podía evitarlo.  
Quizás era por el alcohol en su sangre o el que era muy tarde, pero todo parecía totalmente irreal.  
Volvió a la realidad al ver como Martín se echaba un poco de lubricante en su mano para esparcirlo por su longitud y después situar el condón.  
Acto seguido, el lubricante sobrante quedó en sus dedos, quienes iban entrando en el ano de Manu.  
-Al parecer el inglés ese te dejó re copado, estás todo dilatado.  
-El pene de Arthur siempre deja mi ano así -dijo de forma descarada, sonriendo.  
Martín se irritó.  
-Verás que yo te dejaré peor. Decíme, ¿alguna vez te ha dejado tan mal que no podés caminar al otro día?  
-¿Eh? N... -y no pudo terminar su respuesta, Martín embistió de forma salvaje hacia dentro de él, haciendo que soltara un grito con tono grave.  
-Fla-flaco, nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien -gimió.  
-Ay, conchetumare...métemela hasta el fondo -rió juguetón, incitando al otro.  
-Vos lo pediste -se alejó un poco para volver a embestir, esta vez con más fuerza y Manuel soltó otro gemido.  
Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y el flequillo del castaño se pegaba a su frente, mientras que el de Martín estaba acomodado hacia atrás por él mismo.  
Las piernas de Manuel estaban completamente abiertas, dándole la libertad al otro de follarlo cuantas veces quisiera con cada vez más fuerza; su miembro que rebotaba de forma seguida soltaba líquido pre-seminal con cada minuto que pasaba y caía en su estómago, dejando totalmente mojada esa parte.  
Para Martín era la primera vez teniendo sexo con un hombre; siempre pensó que sería lo mismo que tener coíto con una mujer, que el ano sería lo mismo que una vagina. Sin embargo, el trasero de Manuel era mucho mejor y lo disfrutaba aún más.  
Mientras la vagina de cualquier mujer con la que se había acostado era mojada y lista para tener relaciones, el ano de Manuel era más apretado y sus paredes lo absorbían de forma completa, haciéndole creer que desaparecería envuelto en el placer provocado.  
Cambiaron de posiciones y ahora, Manuel estaba montando al otro, saltando encima de su miembro cual juguete de infante, disfrutando cada vez que su pene se ahogaba dentro suyo, tocando le punto G llamado próstata.  
Acomodó sus manos en las caderas del rubio para mover su trasero como le dieran las ganas de controlarlo y este último prosiguió a tomarlo de la cintura para moverlo cuando quisiera dar esos pequeños saltos.  
Pareciera que el cielo se estaba aclarando mientras más tiempo pasaba, por lo que la figura de los dos se hacía más visible.  
Martín tenía los labios entreabiertos, observando todo el ser de Manuel encima suyo, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta para dejar salir todos esos maravillosos sonidos de su garganta.  
-Pibe, saltá más -jadeó, Manuel hizo un último esfuerzo y movió con más fuerza sus caderas, dirigiendo una mano a su pene para masturbarse.  
Gemía de forma desesperada y parecía que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría.  
La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Manuel tensó su recto, apretando el miembro de Martín.  
Éste soltó un ronco gemido y alcanzó el preciado orgasmo.  
Manuel apretó su agarre y su semen salió disparado, directamente al torso del rubio.  
Jadeando para recuperar el aire que les faltaba, se miraron directamente a los ojos, verde y café chocaron para después largarse a reír.  
-Pibe gemís re fuerte -se burló.  
-Y a vo que te sale lo activo.  
Al calmarse, Martín le pidió a Manuel que se bajara de él por la posición en la que se encontraban y se quitó el condón, haciéndole un nudo y tirándolo a la basura.  
-Sabés -habló Martín dándole la espalda y la vista de Manu se dirigió a su trasero-, aún nos queda cerveza. Y ya que tus viejos llegan pasado mañana... ¿por qué no te quedas? -y con el verde brillante de sus ojos lo miró por el hombro, sonriéndole.  
Manuel pensó que no era mala idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi nombre es Sam y soy de Chile, este es la primera fanfic que subo en forma de OS.  
> En realidad este fue un regalo para una amiga por navidad, pero me motivó a subirlo.  
> ¡Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios para pensar en subir más!


End file.
